


Body and Soul

by picturae (Eos_x)



Series: Fanfiction art [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Biology, Art, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Gift Art, Gift Fic, Humor, Identity Swap, Implied Relationships, It's an art-fic-comic hybrid... thing., M/M, Wraith (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/picturae
Summary: The Atlantis team comes across a piece of Ancient technology that allows two people to temporarily swap bodies. John and Todd get zapped and have to deal with being in each other’s bodies until the effects wear off.*Two chapters, two comic book art pieces, and a (very) short story*
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith
Series: Fanfiction art [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797637
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: Oh for the love of Todd!





	1. BODY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mavet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavet/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Mavet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavet/pseuds/Mavet) in the [Todd_fanworks_challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Todd_fanworks_challenge) collection. 



> John and Todd are in an established relationship in the prompt scenario, and I thought they might have a little fun teasing each other with the situation as well. So, to illustrate these two and show what they might be like in each other’s bodies, I created two drawings that show them responding to the way the other person is behaving in their body.
> 
> I’m trying something new with comic book-type art pieces within the short story...
> 
> The, er, sexy part of the original prompt has already been explored in a prompt fic so I didn't focus on that. Despite a few attempts at sketching John and Todd being intimate, while it was fun, it didn’t show that they were operating in one another’s bodies, so I stuck to a couple of fun situations instead.

Due to his temporary human form, finding Sheppard was taking Todd exponentially longer without his ability to mentally scan the city for that one, familiar mind. In the end, he’d resorted to requesting assistance from Dr. McKay’s Second, the small bespectacled one. Todd hadn’t seen the Colonel since the early hours of the morning, but he was determined to locate him and then all would be well. 

The ancient Wraith Commander was used to a certain level of reverence wherever he went, regardless of whether he was striding through the halls of his hiveship or sweeping through the corridors of the Alterran city. Todd was fast discovering that it was rather difficult to _sweep_ anywhere without his battlecoat, nor could his diminished height inspire any of the usual levels of fear or deference in these humans. 

When he finally found Sheppard, he was leaning Todd's body against a balcony rail. Why was his coat unbuttoned? And the sleeves… Todd ground his teeth. “Sheppard?! Must you be so… uninhibited with _my_ body?”

“C’mon Todd.” John rolled his head lazily to face him. “You didn’t seem to mind last n--.”

_"Sheppard!"_

Todd had been initially intrigued by the accidental swap of consciousness with Sheppard, particularly while they were in private, but now he was growing tired of the situation. All day he had been bombarded by absurdly warmhearted salutations aimed at the Colonel’s person by all the little Lanteans who were unaware of their current predicament. As Sheppard would say; _‘s freakin’ me out_. 

Nothing he did seemed to help; baring his teeth just provoked garishly cheerful smiles, looming closer only got him some strange looks from the human drones, and growling had completely lost all impact now that he only had limited vocal cords to work with.

He heard the deep rumble of his own laugh and glanced over to John, who was shaking his head. “Poor, Todd. Got stuck in an inferior human body _and_ has to put up with people being _nice_?”

"Listening to my thoughts, Sheppard? How very _Wraith_ of you." Todd lifted his chin and glared up at himself. “Your humans positively gush with effusive cheer when they see you. It is excessive.”

“Effusive cheer, huh? Excessive?” John chuckled as he hauled his larger frame away from the railing.

Todd reached out and unrolled the sleeves of his favourite coat. John batted Todd's hands away before they could start on the collar.

John stood there for a moment, grinning down at him. “C’mon, _human_. Let’s get you that blue jello.”

*******************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 will be up this weekend! :D


	2. SOUL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Todd struggled with his human limitations in the last chapter, it's time to check in with how John's doing with his extra senses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to write and design so I hope it's as much fun to read! :D
> 
> A big thank you to Salchat and Bagheerita for checking it all for me, especially considering it's something a bit different... XD

John rifled through his meagre closet for something to fit his Wraith physique. He knew he should just wear Todd’s clothes, maybe this time without the open collar (so shocking!) and rolled-up sleeves (the horror!). But he already wasn’t looking forward to another day of towering above everyone and frightening the support staff, so he wanted to be comfortable. 

Okay, yeah. It _was_ kind of fun though to see people’s reactions when they walked into the office of ‘Colonel John Sheppard’ only to find ‘Todd the Wraith’ hunched over a stack of paperwork. But it was also becoming difficult to ignore the persistent throbbing of his over-sensitive right palm. Actually, there was something he might be able to do about that... He had to admit, teasing Todd was always an entertaining pastime.

John did a double-take when he spotted what Todd had chosen to wear. “Bit dressy for breakfast in the Mess, Todd.”

“It was the only acceptable option. Besides,” Todd sniffed. “I look very good in these garments.”

“Y’mean that I look good.” John grinned, but then paused while struggling into his shirt. 

"I keep, uh, touching your palm on things and it's..." John searched for the right word. "Distracting."

"Ah, yesss," Todd hissed with a knowing smile. "The handmouth can be fairly sensitive, but I do take exception to covering the organ with that glove of... _golf_."

John raised a brow ridge. "Well, that's just too bad." He couldn't decide if the curl of the Wraith's satisfied sneer suited his face or not.

The strangest part of all this had to be the Wraith mind thingy, and John was relieved that his ‘connection’ with Todd was the only one he had to deal with. At least he’d gotten used to the purring. Todd seemed to appreciate it, his surly expression softening a little. 

He concentrated on buttoning his shirt, struggling awkwardly with his long, clawed fingers. John could sense the Wraith’s amusement emanating from his human body, betraying his grumpy exterior. _Geez. Who knew that emotions had smells?_ John’s nasal slits twitched suddenly when the sugary scent of mirth was overlaid by a heady tang he couldn’t quite place. 

John glanced over to find Todd staring at him with a soft smile on his human face. _Wait. Was he…?_ Todd’s head was cocked in a way that was purely Wraith but, yes, he was definitely blushing. 

“Todd,” he rumbled, surprised that his voice had dropped to an even lower gravelly tone. “What, uh, emotion, um, is that?”

“Now, that,” the Wraith murmured as he sauntered over, stopping right in front of him, “is not one with which you would be familiar.”

 _\- It’s not? -_ John had no idea why he’d switched into his mental voice but it felt right all the same.

_**\- No, it is not, John Sheppard -** _

_\- Well then, uh, care to share with the class?_ \- John was joking but the humour was lost without the sound of his usual drawling delivery, leaving behind only his nervous curiosity. _\- What do Wraith call that, um, feeling, then? -_

As Todd’s hazel eyes gazed up at him, John felt just one simple, powerful word enter his mind and he gasped at the weight of it. 

**_\- Mine. -_ **


End file.
